


Hi my name is

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Beacon Hills Babies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman Stilinski, Community: writing_game, Drabble, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Playgrounds, Preschooler Jackson doesn't want your stupid ring, Season/Series 02, Stiles Stilinski is Batman, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not Batman; you're just a kid!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi my name is

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [你好我是... (Hi my name is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210750) by [songletters (SongLetters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongLetters/pseuds/songletters)



> ETA 2/20/14: In addition to at AO3, you can also read SongLetters' 中文 translation at [mtslash.com](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=110607&page=1&extra=#pid2056202) (You need to be a registered user)

"Hi, my name is Batman," said a hooded figure from the shade.

"You're not Batman; you're just a kid!" Four-year-old Jackson retorted.

The figure emerged from under the slides. "Is too!"

Jackson scrunched up his nose. "You're wearing orange. Batman doesn't wear orange."

"Mom said I can wear any color and still be Batman if I have my Batman ring on." He held out a blue plastic ring.

"I don't want your stupid ring." Jackson stalked off.

Batman Stilinski sighed. He spotted a brown-haired boy nearby.

"Hi, I'm Batman. Wanna play?"

Scott smiled. "Hi, Batman. What are we gonna play?"

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DW](http://lilian-cho.dreamwidth.org/33121.html) | [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/380004.html) ]
> 
> Answers writing_game's [Hold prompt](http://writing-game.dreamwidth.org/2309.html?thread=10501#cmt10501).  
> I wrote this before I heard about Dylan/TylerP's Scott&Stiles four-years-old-at-a-sandbox headcanon. Universal consciousness, I tell you.
> 
> O/T: I still have no Stiles icon. Stiiiiiiiles.


End file.
